New Alliances
by darkpanda of angels
Summary: When Virgil ends up in a hospital, Richie discovers a government plot to experiment on bang babies. Now to avoid getting captured, they have to gang up with some old enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Static Shock was my favorite show as a kid. Now it is on again, and now that I'm older, I'm seeing it with new eyes. So, yes, there is slash in here. Oh yeah, I don't own it. Can anyone give me a list of who knows Static's secret identity? Thanks.

Something is up

Richie looked at his friend in the hospital bed. Virgil was injured so bad that he wasn't awake right now. The nurses said he'll be up in a couple of days, as good as new. Richie couldn't help but be mad. He couldn't do anything; he couldn't even tell who the attacker was. "Bang baby!" A nurse screamed, and Richie looked around.

"Where is the bang baby?" Richie asked. Backpack didn't set off an alarm.

"Richie, calm down." Mr. Hawkins said. Then I looked at the objects floating in the air. I guess being directly exposed to the big bang gas gave me some new powers. If I calm down, Crash! Okay, now all the objects are on the floor.

"I'm afraid we will have to ask you to stay in the hospital as well." The nurse replied.

"Why? I think I can control these." Plus, I have plans for college. The super brain has opened so many doors for me. Why would I remain in the hospital? Plus, I have to take over Static's duties for a while.

"You don't have a choice I'm afraid." The nurse replied. I smell something fishy. Last time I checked, I could choose to receive treatment or not. Better make a run for it. "He's running away! Security!" They are serious! I guess I could hide out in the gas station. My house can't be safe. Sorry V, but I have to find out what is going on.

Gas Station:

Something was up. Richie looked through the computers, and found something disturbing. The government, or more likely, someone controlling the government, were capturing bang babies for what they called "a new cure". However, they were just experimenting with them, trying to figure out what caused a bang baby. It wasn't like Richie didn't want to know, but experimenting was the wrong way to go. Now, any bang baby they saw they had to capture. That would explain the attack the other day on Static. They are even capturing the good guys.

Backpack's alarm went off. How did they find me? The only person I've told about this gas station was Virgil, and he isn't even awake. I stepped outside, prepared to run, when I saw Teresa. "It seems you got your powers back."

"Yes, and I'm not happy about it either. How did you get your powers?" Teresa asked.

"What...what are you talking about?" Richie denied.

"Are you kidding? They have a warrant out for you kid." Oh shit. My parents would know by now. "I figured this was the only place you could hide."

"Why are you here?" Richie asked.

"I'm trying to save you kid. It doesn't really matter who you are, you don't deserve what they are going to do to you when they catch you. You can't hide alone in this gas station forever. Some of the bang babies are teaming up just to survive." Teresa replied.

"Weren't you part of the bad guys last time?" Richie asked.

"Yes, I was, but I have no choice back then. You didn't know how people looked at me." Teresa sighed. "I'm not a bad person. The point is that I don't have a choice now, and neither do you. The cops will find you eventually or you'll just starve. If you know any other bang babies, just tell me."

Teresa did have a point. He was screwed. "So, you'll take any bang baby, right?" He couldn't have Virgil die like that. He was in such bad condition and if people found out who he was...he'll never forgive himself. "You will even take Static, right?"

"Sure, I would. However, I am not sure about the others. We don't exactly have the best history with your friend Static. I'll ask. I'll be here tommorrow. Just tell me you answer by then. You need time to think it over.

Hospital:

Richie decided the best course of action was to ask Virgil what to do. Maybe they could come up with a better plan. He got around security by using his rocket skates and was now in Virgil's room. "Richie, what did you do? The cops are looking for you bro and they know you are a bang baby."

"Apparently, just being a bang baby is good enough reason to be arrested. V, they even want to arrest Static and Gear."

"What? Why?" Virgil yelled.

"Keep it down man. I'm on the run. I think someone is using the government to experiment on bang babies, to basically figure out how they work." Richie replied.

"I really hope they don't discover I am a bang baby too." Virgil sighed. "They would also be after me."

"So, I was hiding out at the gas station when you wouldn't guess came after me? Talon."

"Talon?" Virgil was surprised.

"Apparently, she and the other bang babies are hiding from the government and trying to save the bang babies that have just been discovered." Richie replied.

"She was a good person after all. So, what is the problem?" Virgil asked.

"Most of the people she is hiding out with tried to kill us in the past. For once, I don't know what to do, and I'm a genius. I should be able to think up something. I'm not so keen on joining up with the bad guys. On a positive note, I gained a new power. I can move objects with my mind."

"Man, we are screwed this time. Richie, join up with them." Virgil replied.

"Really?" Richie was expecting an idea that wouldn't work or something that was, well, Virgil to get out of this.

"Don't think you'll be alone. I'm coming with you. I'll just have to make sure they don't realise I'm Static, or else they might try to kill me in my sleep." Virgil laughed. That might actually be a possibility. No, there was a large chance of that happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to the reviewer for the info and for just reviewing.

Chapter two

Virgil was not supposed to be out of the hospital yet. The pain was killing him. I could go pop a pain pill, but I must conserve. Who knows how long I'll need them? "When is Talon supposed to be here?"

"She didn't say." Richie replied then he heard a screech. "She's here now at least. Could she tone it down a little? My ears hurt."

"Oh, deal with it." Talon complained.

Now Richie was outside, he could tell she was not alone. "Why bring so many people?"

"Well, you can never be too careful if there is a chance Static could be here." Shiv replied.

"By the way, what was the answer on that question I asked you earlier?" Richie asked.

"Well...Static can join us but he has to be careful. I've convinced them that the more numbers we have, the better. Oh, and Static and Gear won't hunt us down." Talon replied. Richie could tell it was won't hunt us down that allowed Static to stay.

"Virgil? Why are you out of the hospital?" It was Adam. What was his sister's boyfriend doing here? Oh wait, the public knew about him, didn't they?

"You know him?" Talon asked.

"Yeah, he is my fiance's brother. I didn't know he was a bang baby too." Adam replied.

"Fiance? Since when is my sister getting married to you?" Virgil yelled.

"Oh, that happened while you were in the hospital, unconscious. Sharon would have told you if you didn't run off."

"What about you? Didn't you run off too?" Virgil was becoming more frustrated by the second.

"I told her I was going on a music tour. She...doesn't know that I'm being chased down. I don't have a choice. You do. Go back home Virgil. You can tell Sharon everything, and why I won't be around anymore." Adam was now turning Virgil around.

"No! Then I'll leave Richie all alone. What kind of friend would I be?"

"Uh, Virgil." Richie said. "Calm down."

"I can't believe Sharon was right." Adam had his head in his hands.

"What? What did my sister say?" I hate it when she talks about something behind my back. It's probably something embarrassing.

"Nothing, nothing at all and I thought that was crazy." Adam was barely holding back laughter. "Even if she was right, I still don't think you should come with us. Your sister and father would worry too much."

"I said no, and Pops would understand." Virgil replied.

"Why don't you just talk to your family about this Virgil?" Richie asked. This was becoming a hostile situation and one slip up could lead into war. If he had a new power, who knows about Virgil? He might not be in control of his powers as he should.

"Fine, so the deal is that Virgil talks to his family? Normally, I would be annoyed, but seeing as I have nothing to do, I'll just wait outside his house." Talon said. "Some others might come also. You'll be amazed how boring it gets waiting for something to happen." Just then, a phone rang. "I have to take this. I'll be back later. So what is this about running out of food?"

Virgil's house:

It was quite an interesting story getting into his own house. "Virgil, there you are! I've been worried sick about you! Where do you run off to all the time!" Sharon then calmed down when she saw Adam. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon." Then got back to her angry self when she saw Richie there. "What is he doing here?"

"It's a long story..." Virgil slowly backed away from his sister, into the house. "I'll explain."

"You better..." Sharon glared at him. Long story short, they told her what was going on. "So, Adam was on the run all this time? Let me guess, Virgil was trying to join Richie in the running away process. I told you I was right, and you thought I was crazy. Dad isn't going to be home for a couple of hours..." Then an alarm sounded. "What is that?"

"An alarm to tell us when the police are going to arrive." Sharon gave Richie a cold stare. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Fine, I'll tell you the whole story later." Thus scary Sharon went away.

"Time to go!" Richie said as he began scrambling to the roof. It was already too late when he was up there. He could see cops surrounding him on all sides. "V, we have a slight problem." Then Richie looked closer. "V, we have a big problem! Those aren't ordinary cops!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_"Those aren't ordinary cops!"_Was the understatement of the century. They weren't cops at all. They looked more like the people sent to capture Shenice. "Um, V, how are we supposed to escape? Those people knocked you out in the past, and now there is an army."

"Thanks for reminding me Richie, and no, I don't know. The best we can do is run." Virgil replied.

"That is not much of a plan." Richie replied. "But then again, I can't think of another one." Richie climbed out an escape latter. "I wish I had my skates. Well, at least I have a couple of zap caps, oh, and those new powers might come in handy."

Richie jumped down, and Adam was already out of the house. Unfortunately, he was also knocked out. Richie...if only I was Static, I could help, but they would notice me if I changed anywhere near here, and then my cover would be blown. Richie then proceeded to throw random objects with his mind. The problem was he wasn't very accurate. It was understandable you needed to train a little to get your powers under control, and Richie didn't have the time to train. He was very, very good at running and dodging though because he hanged out around Virgil so much.

"Damm, since when does Richie run?" Sharon asked. Virgil could tell her voice was shaky. Her fiance, ooh, the word hurt so bad, was knocked out after all and was about to be captured. It was amazing her voice was only a little bit shaky.

Soon, the worry began to spread to Virgil, and that is when he understood a very important lesson. Two main feelings could cause you to do stupid, idiotic things, and that was the feelings of anger and love such as, I don't know, climbing down a latter into a dangerous situation. Virgil began punching random people, but the people had guns, and well, a punch holds nothing to a gun.

That was when he did the most stupidest thing he ever did: he decided (more like did without thinking) to send out a massive electromagnetic wave. Not only was his cover blown, his powers were drained to the point he couldn't stand, anyone not blind could see the wave, and there was massive destruction around him.

On the positive note, Adam was fully awake after the blast which no one could really ignore, the other bang babies were heading this direction (Virgil was still deciding whether this was a good thing or not), and the bad guys were knocked out cold. On the flip side, more bad guys decided to show up. "Virgil, do you realise how stupid that was?" Gear helped him up. "You can't even stand, and you know how many people are here. We are in trouble this time."

That was when a big crash sent a little kid to their rescue. "Virgil? Are you okay? Mr. Hawkins isn't here, is he? Is he hurt?" Dwayne said. Dwayne was a good kid, and Virgil got close to him at the community center. He became a better brother role model than his step-brother, even if his duties as Static sometimes got in the way.

Not only that, but the little kid kicked some serious butt. All the people were down because of his comic book characters. "Wow, I didn't realize that kid had more potential than magically making food show up." Talon said. So that was the food problem. Dwayne somehow wasn't making it. Talon had little reaction to the whole 'Virgil is Static thing'. Considering how many times he put her in jail, Virgil was amazed.

However, the rest of her friends weren't exactly happy to see him. Now, all they needed was a ride..."Richie, I didn't know you could hotwire a car," or bus. It was a big yellow school bus, not the coolest of rides, but it will do.

"I'm a supergenious, remember?" Everyone piled into the bus. "Yeah, I might be a supergenious, but I don't know how to drive a car."

"You are the only person who knows how to jack a car, but not drive it." Kangorr took the wheel. "You know, it is times like this that I miss having Hotstreak around. He could drive."


	4. Chapter 4

We actually have real slash in here. Dwayne is going to show up a lot more, because he is one of my favorite characters.

Chapter three

The situation got worse when Virgil and Richie got there. Sure, there were a couple of friendly, familiar faces, but most of the people looked at them with killing intent. "I think it would be a good idea to sleep in shifts." Richie said.

"No kidding. I'm not interested in dying." Virgil commented back. Shiv was already molding his hands into a blade and had his insane smile on. How long is this peace going to last? Five minutes?

"Don't forget our agreement." Talon was the leader of the group. With Ebon and Hotstreak gone, there was no one really left to lead the bang babies. Virgil had to admit that Talon was a much better leader, and he wasn't just saying that because without her, he would be attacked.

"Yeah, don't forget he also provides us with power. I really don't appreciate having to live out here without electricity." Madelyn complained. The day was just getting worse and worse. "Somehow you being Static doesn't surprise me. It should."

"About that…I really need to recharge." Virgil never felt this drained in his life. He would not do something this stupid ever again.

"Here you go." Richie tossed some zap caps over. "I haven't used them yet."

Virgil felt instantly better and zapped the lights. Everyone calmed down somewhat. About half of the people wanting to kill him decided against it, probably because it would be suicide. The other half gave him murderous scares that chilled him to the bone. Somehow, he knew he would be getting no sleep tonight.

Later on that night:

Virgil gave Richie the first shift. He had no problem falling asleep. It was either he trusted Virgil, or he knew the people in this building were not after him or both.

Now that Virgil was not focusing on getting murdered or running, he had time to think. Why exactly did he do something that stupid in the first place? Richie could take care of himself and he had a new power. Why was he so worried?

Not saying it wasn't normal to be worried. After all, several people were bent on capturing his best friend. Anyone would want to hurt them, right? He would react the same way with any of his other friends.

Okay, to be completely honest, the reaction wouldn't be the same, even with Daisy. He did go in anger over her getting in a coma, but it wasn't the same with Richie. With Richie, he couldn't even plan, he couldn't even threat anybody. He only could react, and react with his full power.

Richie had always been there, ever since they were kids. He hanged out every day in Virgil's house, and Virgil's family was accustomed to putting out an extra plate for him. He was the one person he could always trust, and the first he told about his powers, even before Richie was a bang baby.

Thinking about it now, he cared for Richie a lot more than Daisy without realizing it. As much as he might hate it, Sharon was right. He was dense sometimes. He couldn't even recognize his own feelings.

It went beyond basic friendship, and now was not the best time to figure that out. He couldn't tell him now. First off, they were living with people trying to kill them. Second, they were sharing a room (yeah…to protect themselves from being killed by various enemies). The situation could get awkward to say the least, and Richie didn't have a home to return to at the moment.

Then the alarm went off. Virgil just shut it off. "What now?" Virgil just sent a zap in the general direction, and a howl of pain was heard. Madelyn was the one he hit. "Never thought you be the one that tried to kill me first."

"You did screw up my life." Madelyn replied. "I had it all planned out…then you showed up." With that, Madelyn disappeared somewhere in the building. That was strange. She was probably waiting for another time to kill me.

"Virgil, you know it is your time to sleep, don't you?" Richie asked. He heard the alarm go off.

"You looked like you needed your sleep, and besides, I can't go asleep anyway." Which was actually the truth because of the whole being surrounded by evil bang babies, "You can go back to sleep Richie if you want."

"Nah, I think I have more than enough sleep. Besides, I need to find who is behind this." Richie stretched and left the room.


End file.
